battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavenly Tower/Floor 20
This page is under construction. Battleground *A debuffed Dancer Cat appears at the start. *After 2 frames, Gato Amigo respawn infinitely, stack every 6.7~13.3 seconds200~400f. *After 100 seconds, Riceball Cats respawn infinitely, stack every 26.7 seconds800f. *After 126.7 seconds1800f, Hyper Mr. respawn infinitely, stack every 73.3 seconds2200f. *After 166.7 seconds5000f, 1 Unicycle Cat appears. Strategy 1 (Just one/No uber) This strat might work if you don't have any uber that can deal easily with awakened enemies *cough cough Shadow gao* ''but it requires a lot of time (like 10 minutes depending on your cats level), you will fight all awakened enemies that this stage has to offer, but that won't be much of a problem unless you have really low level cats. ''Items: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat, Cat CPU (optional) First line up: all meatshields, if they're cheap like normal cat/tank and their crazed/lil variants are better, because all of them will mostly die by a single him from Dancer cat unless they have really high level. Second Line up: this is mostly for personal preferences, you could use a cat combo or fill up with units, the mandatory for this one are hacker cat, and as main attacker any uber with +450 range, if they have less than that they will mostly die from Dancer cat very quickly no matter how hard you meat shield. Some ubers can be Zeus (nice range, "fast" attack rate to help clear peons, really tanky) or Lufalan Palasan (insane damage, but area attackers are mandatory to clear the support) Recomended cats are Drama Cats and Dragon/Crazed dragon, you should use them constantly but not spam them because they can't outrange Dancer cat, but can help a lot to clear the supports, you must keep the spam with the meatshield and spamming attackers can cut that flow. Ururnun wolf can be very helpful to deal a decent damage and knowback, but dont expect much because she just outranges the boss by 5 range and the minimal step foward will hit her. If you dont have ubers you could use Crazed bahamut cat, his slow attack animation won't be a problem due to the low knockbacks of Dancer Cat, but if you use it, deactivate sniper cat so you can't risk to miss the bahamut cat attack, and reactivate it after the attack animation. Lure the boss near your base and start fighting there, your mealshields will arrive really fast and you wont have a massive overwhelm of enemies. The most important, try to don't knockback the boss too much, remember that you will be spaming 5 meatshields and if you push it back to far you will get the limit of cats and that will stop you from meatshielding. This is not a guarantee win but it can work very well if you are patient and if your cats have enough level. ...or you could just wait to get shadow gao and beat this like if was korea, the choice is yours, i don't judge :3 Strategy 4 (ft Nurse, Cyberpunk and Li'l Nyandam) Lineup: Four Meatshields (Manic Mohawk, Crazed Wall, Eraser and any extra), Manic Macho Legs Cat, Drama Cats, Cyberpunk Cat, Joyful Nurse Cat, Li'l Nyandam and one extra attacker (used Ganesha but was not too effective, try Normal Bahamut or any long ranged Uber). Power-Ups: Rich Cat Cannon: Slow Beam Spam Meatshields to slow down Dancer and Gato Amigo. Slowly summon Joyful Nurse, Cyberpunk and Li'l Nyandam to slowly chip away at Dancer while slowing them down. Do not summon Macho Legs or Drama yet, they will be crushed by Dancer. When the other cats arrive, do summon them to get rid of the peons. The Slow Beam is rather useful here. When Dancer dies, just spam to win. Strategy 5 (ft God-emperor Kamukura) Lineup: 5 meatshields (Doesn't really matter which) and Dragon-emperor Kamukura is all you need. You can ofcourse bring some high damage or tanky ubers you have. I also brought cyborg, which you shouldn't do. It just screws up your Cat CPU. Since only 6 slots are necessary, you can bring a cat combo (damage up would probably be the most usefull) but this might also screw up the CPU. Power-Ups: Cat CPU. OG cannon At the start, wait for 1 worker upgrade, then start slowly spamming one meatshield (preferably crazed cat) with +- 3 sec intervals. When dancer is 2/3 of the way to your base you should have enough gold for kamukura. Spawn the GOD EMPEROR and turn on the cat CPU. If you brought other ubers, mind the fact that CPU might screw you over, so don't just put the game aside and wait for an easy victory. When dancer dies the stage is just a cakewalk Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s07000.html Category:Heavenly Tower Floors